Yugi's House
by Yami3333
Summary: All the people with Yami's move into Yugi's house. CHAOS! Thank you loyal reviewers of INSANE TRUTH OR DARE!
1. MOVING IN!

Yugioh House!  
  
Yami: YAY! MALIK, MARIK, RYO, AND BAKURA ARE MOVING IN!  
  
Yugi: According to Gramps and mom it is only Ryo and Marik.  
  
Yami: I know WHY CANT I BE REAL!  
  
Yugi: You are real.  
  
Yami: Oh right then WHY CANT I BE FAKE!  
  
Yugi: -.-  
  
Marik: Come on in and hurry up to Yugi's room Malik!  
  
Ryo: Same goes for you Bakura.  
  
Bakura & Malik: Aww Man!  
  
Ryo: go NOW!  
  
Malik and Bakura: Race upstairs making a lot of noise  
  
Ryo: Oh great!  
  
Marik: I KNOW! Does not know what sarcasm is  
  
Ryo: Did sarcasm ever come up in your life?  
  
Malik: OWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: I told you stabbing a knife through your cape would sting!  
  
Ryo: He screamed because Bakura damaged his clothing.  
  
Marik: AHHH! SOMEONE DAMAGED A CAPE!  
  
Ryo: Oh boy!  
  
THAT NIGHT!  
  
Mom: IM HOME ARE THE OTHERS HERE YET!  
  
Yugi: Yep!  
  
Yami: -Can be heard from upstairs- YOU AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HOUND DOG! STUPID ALL THE TIME!  
  
Mom: Who is that?  
  
Yugi: Uhh A PUPPY!  
  
Mom: THAT IS A HUMAN VOICE DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YUGARNUS EDDY MUTOU!  
  
Ryo: Yugarnus?  
  
Yugi: MOM! WE HAVE COMPANY!  
  
Mom: No they live here they deserve to know your full name  
  
Yugi: Ok ok there are not 3 kids there are 6  
  
Mom: O.O -Faints-  
  
Yugi: I FEAL GUILTY!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Malik's Toy Box

Yugi's House Chapter 2:   
  
Malik's Toy Chest  
  
DISCLAIMER: I forgot one on the first chapter but here it is! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! IF I DID IT WOULD BE MORE OF HUMOR THAN ANYTHING ELSE!   
  
Ryo: So Yugi how are we going to convince your mother to let Bakura, Malik and Yami stay?   
  
Yugi: I will figure that out tomorrow!   
  
Ryo: But she fell unconscious today.  
  
Yugi: Whenever she faints she wakes up the next day!   
  
Ryo: COOL!   
  
Yami: AIN'T NO STOPPIN' NOW!   
  
Ryo: O.O  
  
Malik: HEY I FORGOT SOMETHING! -Runs out the door and comes back as soon as it closes carrying a huge box-  
  
Ryo: WHAT IS THAT!   
  
Malik: MY TOY BOX MWAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Ryo: We are not sure if you are allowed to stay.  
  
Malik: I CAN LIVE IN THE TOY BOX!   
  
Yugi: What is in that?  
  
Malik: KNIVES!   
  
Yugi: O.O GET IT OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!   
  
Malik: AWW MAN!   
  
Yugi: :)  
  
Bakura: MALIKS TOY CHEST! -Races downstairs and grabs the box and opens it and jumps inside-   
  
Ryo: OO! AHHH!! -Faints-  
  
Yugi: oh boy…  
  
Yami: Is that Malik's toy chest?  
  
Yugi: um… no  
  
Yami: Good whatever you do, do not let him bring that thing near me!   
  
Bakura: -tries to move- OW! Hey COOL! -Keeps trying to move himself around and spikes himself every time-   
  
Yugi: This is not going to work!   
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Explosions Explosions WHY THE MICROWAVE!

Yugi's house Chapter 3 The First Explosion  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Yugi's house is Grandpa's house. For Reviewers who said that it would be better if it was set in Grandpa's house  
  
BEGINNING CHAPTER:  
  
PREVIOUSLY: Yami, Malik, Bakura are in Yugi's house and Malik brings in a huge box that Bakura jumps in. NOW ON TO THE FULL CHAPTER!  
  
Yugi: I Mondays  
  
Ryo: It is Tuesday.  
  
Yugi: Oh then I Tuesdays.  
  
Bakura: OW! YAY! OW! YAY! OW! YAY! OW! YAY!  
  
Yugi: I THIS DAY!  
  
Ryo: I know  
  
KABOOOMM!!!!  
  
Yugi: WHAT HAPPENED! O.O  
  
Malik: So that's why Odion said never to put metal in a microwave! :)  
  
Yugi: YOU PUT METAL IN MY GRANDFATHER'S MICROWAVE!  
  
Malik: Yes Bakura is occupying my toy box. So yes!  
  
Yugi: I YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
  
Malik: NEVER MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: OW! YAY! OW! YAY!  
  
Yugi: Grandpa is coming home in two days if we don't have a microwave he'll freak!  
  
Malik: YEAH! IT WILL BE CHAOS!  
  
Yami: So I am here and soon I will be gone WAHHH!!  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Malik: I CAN HELP WITH THAT!  
  
Yami: O.O AHH! –runs off-  
  
Malik: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: -Walks into the room all y and his cloths are ripped up- That is a fun toy chest Malik!  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Malik: MY TURN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! -goes and jumps in the box-  
  
Yugi: O.O   
  
Yami: AHH MALIKS TOY BOX!   
  
Yugi: Oh no   
  
Malik: OW! YES! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!   
  
DING DONG DONG DONG   
  
Yugi: -Peeks out the window then throws the door open- HEY JOEY! :)  
  
Joey: HEY! Are they others in?   
  
Yugi: YEP! :)   
  
Joey: I AM READY TO MOVE IN TOO!   
  
Yugi: THATS IMPOSSIBLE :) wait? Oh yeah :(   
  
Joey: WHAT! WHY NOT!   
  
Yugi: Mom found out about Malik, Yami, and Bakura.  
  
Malik: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! I LOVE THIS!   
  
Joey: O.O   
  
Yugi: I that toy chest.  
  
Joey: WHATS IN IT!   
  
Yugi: Knives   
  
Joey: O.o   
  
Malik: -Jumps out looking like Bakura (bloody) and grabs Joey and throws him in the box-   
  
Yugi: NO!   
  
Yami: -uses shadow magic to teleport Joey out of the box-  
  
Malik: NUTS!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!   
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Yugi's Secret Revealed NO NOT THE YAMI's

Yugi's House  
  
Yugi: I hate this place  
  
Joey: X.X  
  
Yugi: Joey helllloooooo!!  
  
Joey: -awakens-  
  
Yugi: Finally! Now what are we going to do about the microwave?  
  
Joey: Actually it is what are "you" going to do about it! –Runs off- see ya Yuge!  
  
Yugi: I hate him  
  
Malik: BAKA WHY DID YOU FREE JOEY! FROM MY TOY CHEST!  
  
Yami: Because I hate to see people incased in a toy chest of knives!  
  
Malik: It's fun!  
  
Yami: Nuh uh!  
  
Malik: YAH HU!  
  
Yami: I am not having this fight. –Walks upstairs to get ready for bed-  
  
Yugi: -is panicking- What to do what to do what to do!  
  
Ryo: I know! –Goes upstairs to his and bakura's room and comes downstairs with a 100-dollar bill-  
  
Yugi: HOW DID YOU GET THE BENJAMINS!  
  
Ryo: I got it from my dad.  
  
Yugi: I WANT MY DADDY! HE HAD TO GO OFF AND DIE IN ANCIENT EGYPT! –Starts bawling-  
  
Ryo: I guess I shouldn't have answered that question.  
  
Yugi: -is bawling-  
  
Ryo: You can stop now! Besides we now have enough money to get a new microwave!  
  
Yugi: -stops bawling and looks at Ryo then starts bawling again-  
  
Ryo: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER YUGI!  
  
Yugi: O.O –continues bawling-  
  
Ryo: OK THEN! –Grabs a huge cup of water and splashes Yugi with it-  
  
Yugi: YOU IDIOT MY WIG IS DRY CLEAN ONLY! :( ............ oops –races upstairs as his hair begins to shrink-  
  
Ryo: Yugi has a wig?  
  
Yugi: -walks downstairs with long hair that would make him look cool at his high school but puts the wig, that looks like his hair before Ryo poured water on it, on-  
  
Ryo: If you didn't wear your wig you'd be in the In Crowd you know.  
  
Yugi: AHH THE IN CROWED WHERE! WHERE!  
  
Ryo: oh brother.  
  
Yugi: Oh and for ruining my wig you owe me –takes a calculator out of thin air and starts muttering and pressing buttons- AHA! $345 dollars!  
  
Ryo: WHAT!!! Hey how did you get the calculator?  
  
Yugi: Dunno  
  
Ryo: Ok well NOOOOOOOOOO! I CANT LOSE 345 dollars!  
  
Yugi: You have enough from your.... Your ... your ... DADDY WHY DID YOU DIE! –starts to bawl yet again-  
  
Malik: -races downstairs with a video camera- YES THAT'S IT CRY FOR THE CAMERA!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I Am just getting started on this. No matter of good or bad reviews! SOON I WILL BE A GREAT WRITER! 


	5. Microwave troubles

Yugi's House 5: Microwave trouble  
  
Yugi: So now what?  
  
Ryo: We should go to the store and pick up your new Microwave!  
  
Yugi: And pick up a PlayStation 5 and four thousand games!  
  
Ryo: No  
  
Yugi: Ok just the microwave  
  
Marik: THE MADNESS! THE MADNESS!  
  
Yugi: What is it!  
  
Marik: THE MADNESS!  
  
Yugi: WHAT THE –BLEEP!- Is it!  
  
Ryo: YUGARNUS MUTO!  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO KNOW MY NAME IS YUGARNUS!  
  
Joey: Hey Yugarnus  
  
Yugi: THAT IS NOT MY NAME!  
  
Joey: Ok, hey Kid  
  
Yugi: MY NAME IS YUGI! YUUUGGGIIII  
  
Joey: My name is Joey JOOOOEEEEYYYYY  
  
Ryo: I am Ryo RRRRYYYYYOOOOO  
  
Yugi: SHUT UPP!!!  
  
Joey: YEAH SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi: That included you too Joey  
  
Ryo: I am going to bed  
  
Yugi: WHAT ABOUT THE TOASTER!  
  
Joey: I KNOW! WE FIX IT!  
  
Ryo: Ok lets go to the store  
  
DIIIINNNGGG DOOOONNNNGGGGG!  
  
Yugi: -Opens door- AHH!!! GRANDPA!  
  
Grandpa: HIYA YUGE!  
  
Joey: AHH!  
  
Ryo: NO YOU CANT BE HOME WE NEED MORE TIME WITHOUT YOU!  
  
Grandpa: O.O  
  
Yugi: Why Gramps we were thinking as a return home gift we could get a microwave  
  
Grandpa: No we need no microwave  
  
Yugi: WE DO! MALIK PUT METAL IN IT!  
  
Grandpa: MARIK DID THAT!  
  
Yugi: NO MALIK DID IT!  
  
Grandpa: I JUST SAID THAT MARIK DID IT!  
  
Yugi: NO MALIK!  
  
Malik: WHO YELLED MY NAME! –Races downstairs-  
  
Grandpa: I WANT TO SPEAK TO YUGI ALL BY MYSELF!  
  
Everyone but Yugi and Grandpa: -leaves-  
  
Grandpa: YOU ARE GROUNDED YUGI!  
  
Yugi: BUT GRAMPA  
  
Grandpa: YUGARNUS!  
  
Yugi: YUGI! YUGI! NOT YUGARNUS!  
  
Grandpa: YUGARNUS SHUT THE –BEEP- UP!  
  
Yugi: GRANDPA PLEASE GIVE ME A GOOD REASON FOR 4 KIDS TO BE LIVING IN MY HOUSE!  
  
Yugi: None and anyways there are 6 kids not 4  
  
Grandpa: YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3458q348927423786789234789672348978 YEARS!  
  
Yugi: what is the q for?  
  
Grandpa: 39589234789572389457 years!  
  
Joey: O.O WHY ARE YOU GIVING YUGE SO MANY YEARS IN JAIL!  
  
Grandpa: Alright then 2 weeks.  
  
Yugi: Aww man!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
